


Warmth

by ividraws



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M, Nudity, Sterek Art, implied bottom!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ividraws/pseuds/ividraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, basically this is like my third attempt at this prompt, and i am finally, FINALLY almost happy with it, so i'm just going to post this now, before i chicken out again.</p>
<p>Anyway, dear inappropriate_happiness, this is for you, i hope this is a little bit what you had in mind.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inappropriate_happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inappropriate_happiness/gifts).



> So, basically this is like my third attempt at this prompt, and i am finally, FINALLY almost happy with it, so i'm just going to post this now, before i chicken out again.
> 
> Anyway, dear inappropriate_happiness, this is for you, i hope this is a little bit what you had in mind.

Reference used (buckle your seatbelt, nsfw head): [x](http://news.colbydoesamerica.com/post/123875732097/barrysalzman-jasiuk)


End file.
